Psychiatry
by ficsmaniak
Summary: series of one shot on what could happen with different vampires in Psychiatry


**There is a little OS that one of my days in internship on ****floor of Psychiatry just inspires me. It is Jasper POV; I hope you will love it!**

It is now one hundred years that I did not have touched any human blood. I am proud. In fact, my family is so proud of me. I must say that Bella really helped me through the tests. Since her transformation, she has never taste it, Carlisle believes that it is because of her premeditation face processing. She believes that it is her disgust for blood when she was human. In short, she helped me to not touch the human blood as delectable as it is.

To prove me his proud, Carlisle takes me to work with him today. He knows how much I admire him through his work. In addition we recently arrived in the city of Montreal in Quebec. There are several hospitals here, but for a change, he chooses a psychiatric hospital. There are fewer people who bleed, but many more things to do in the psychological, he said, it's very entertaining.

We arrived to the floor. Carlisle opened the door with his identity card it's like a password, it opens doors everywhere. We arrive in an empty corridor, nothing around here. To our right, there is a large common room. It also serves as lunch room. To our left is a door that opens only from inside the office, I find it a bit strange, but I say nothing. We continue our journey, passing beside the toilets for patients. Faced with these, there is a large bay window, so the position of staff. Bottom half is made of solid oak and the top of a plastic material similar to glass, the proof is that I have mistaken it.

A little later, we arrive at the door leading us to this position. Once again Carlisle uses his password to open it. He politely greets the nurses already in their posts, and introduces myself.

-Ladies, gentlemen, here is my son Jasper, he will be here as an observer today, then if he likes the job, he will be hire.

I felt different emotions in the air, first of excitement (probably women) and discontent and jealousy (of men I believe). So I sat down around an oval table. It may contain a dozen people. It is nine less than ten hours, psychiatrists and other professionals are beginning to arrive. All gather around the table where I was installed. I am happy to not react as I would have done a hundred years ago. I am relaxed, much more than I've even lost that facial pain that Bella had formerly known, at least that's what she kept saying recently. For three quarters of an hour I listened to psychiatrists, social workers, nurses talk from each patient that was on the floor. There were bipolar, depression and schizophrenia, in short, people of all kinds. Thereafter, they resumed their respective routines. Some had consultations with patients, other interviews for admission or more commonly known as data collection, and then others involved to help patients feel better.

It was almost 3 pm when one of the patients attracted my attention. It was small and chubby, he had an early baldness, I say to the approach of middle age. It attracted my attention by the violent emotions he had suddenly made clear. In less than five minutes, he began to scream after the nurses who tried to calm him down. My father came near him, but nothing fit. He continued to explode. Then he threw a chair to a nurse, it was just time to move the chair before it reach them. A nurse who was behind the glass took the phone and pressed the intercom from the hospital.

-White code stat in the fourth south, white code stat in fourth south. (For those who do not know, white code is the code in my areat least the universal trigger for violent patient, a man unit is mobilized on the floor where the code was launched. When we add with the word stat means immediately, and the unit is larger)

Scarcely had I had time to grasp what had been said that a team of people crossed the doors of the unit. I approach them, but now I did what I should have done so many minutes ago, I used my power to calm the man. When I had calmed down enough and that we could approach him without him trying to jump on the neck of anyone, man was put in isolation.

We lay him down in a room called hypo stimulating. There was only a bed in this room. We attached him at the abdomen and wrists and ankles. It will be monitored every fifteen minutes.

Sixteen hours finally arrived. Carlisle and I left the hospital. Once in the car, he thanked me verbally and asked me what I thought of my day.

"I enjoyed, for once my gift can be more useful."

I think I will return, but next time I will respond quickly.

So how did you find it? Let me know please, it will have one or two more chapter for psychiatric hospital, but none from Jasper POV… you will find out as fast as I can write and translate them. Review please!


End file.
